


There

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Svetlana is horny, and Mickey is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There

”You’d think you got enough dick in a day already,” Mickey snarks, as he shoves his sweats and boxers down just enough to expose himself. Svetlana was already straddling him, stroking his dick until it was hard enough to put the condom on.

"You think John want to stick it in pregnant woman?" She asks dryly, before taking Mickey into her mouth for a bit to get him wet.

Mickey helps her slide down on his dick until she’s seated on his lap and hisses, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes. He’s lying back on his pillow, trying desperately to replace the memories conjured by her riding him like this with images of Ian jacking off. That strong hand gripping tight and arm muscle flexing with every jerk, abs rippling as he’s about to come. He imagines he’s right next to him on the bed, until he accidentally opens his eyes to look. Svetlana is pumping away on top of him wearing one of those silk things she’s always wearing to bed. He hates himself for noticing her boobs have gotten bigger, courtesy of the belly that lightly touches his pelvis when she comes down. He holds her hips to steady her and thrusts a few times, making her pant slightly.

It doesn’t feel bad, necessarily. Not like this is the first time she’s been extra horny and he’s been the only one around that made sense to deal with it.

She finally makes a little noise and slows down, breathing hard. She keeps bouncing until she feels Mickey fill the condom with a strangled grunt, then slides off of him. She starts to reach for it, but Mickey pushes her hand away.

"I’m not one of them. You don’t have to do that," he mutters quickly, taking it off and pulling his pants back up.

"Okay…than—"

"Don’t."


End file.
